Can Canadians, Prussians, Southern Italians and Spaniards Dance?
by Bread'sPen
Summary: Prussia is bored on a Saturday so, he calls Spain to hang out but ends up planning a double date at famous dance club La Pasion! How will Canada and Romano react to this? Find out and please R&R! TwoShot only (3 shot now) Inspired and dedicated to kittypet14! PruCan & SpaMano COMPLETE! Part.3 is up! LEMON WARNING 1st time ever writing one so don't hate the blandness
1. Chapter 1

**Why don't Canadians and Southern Italians dance?**

_**A/N: Welcome to my newest story! This is dedicated to KittyPet14 and to SpaMano & PruCan fans of the world! Shall we get on with the story? I believe so! Enjoy! Two shot by the way….only a two shot**_

"So bored….." a certain Prussian mumbled to himself as red eyes scanned the ceiling. It was a Saturday and he was on the couch bored with nothing to do. "This is unawesome." He muttered again. Prussia sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket with Gilbird flying in on his shoulder. "Hey little buddy, where have you been lately?" he asked the bird to only receive a chirp back. "Thought so." He replied. Prussia flipped his phone open to reveal the "awesome wallpaper" of him and his birdie in full on lip lock. Prussia smirked as he remembered the moment when he pulled out his phone and took a picture in secrecy without the Canadian knowing. Gilbird chirped on his shoulder and sat down. "I know, but Mattie's at work till 5 today! We can't hang out now!" Prussia replied disappointedly.

"Chirp!"

"Austria? I'm tired of that penny tight music-playing bastard! Why would I want to hang out with him? He's so lame it affects my awesomeness!"

"Chirp!"

"Francis? Holy shit Gilbird that sounds like an awesome idea! We'll go get a drink together!"

Prussia smirked and opened his contact book to find the picture French man smirking with his number beside it. He pressed the green button to the left and called the number waiting for Francis' signature "Bonjour". He waited and waited on line until an unfamiliar voice answered "Hello?".

Prussia cleared his throat and replied "Hello? Francis?"

"This isn't Francis you bloody git!"

"_England." _Prussia thought to himself. He sighed and said "Look, can you tell Francis that I-"

"Oh my sexy angelterre! Get back over here and laissez-moi vous baiser!" a voice in the back ground interrupted.

Prussia's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What was that you git?!" England replied.

"Never mind have fun with France!" Prussia said quickly as he hung up the phone and dropped it. He slumped into the couch with his hands over his eyes and muttered to himself "I knew France was fucking unawesome England! Oh god….why did I have to hear that?"

"Chirp Chirp Chirp!"

"I know Gilbird! That's lame! Now I have no one else to call!"

"Chirp Chirp!

"Hey! That's an even awesomer plan! I'll call Spain!" Prussia yelled as he picked his phone up from the floor and began to dial the Spanish man's number. He pressed the send button and a picture of the Spanish man smiling under the sun with tomatoes in his hands popped up.

**SPAIN"S SIDE:**

Spain sat in the field of tomatoes with his favorite sun hat on strumming his guitar in a melodious beat smiling as girls walked by and blew him kisses. He laughed and said "¡Es un buen dia! ¿No?" The girls giggled at the handsome guitar strumming Spanish man and kept walking. Spain smiled to himself and heard "PICK UP THE PHONE JERK!" being repeated over and over again. Spain put down his guitar and dug in his pocket to see Prussia's face on the screen along with his boyfriend's voice telling him to pick up the phone. He smiled even bigger and clicked the green button "Hola Gilbert!" he answered excitedly.

**BACK TO PRUSSIA:**

Prussia smiled at relief as he heard the Spanish man's cheery voice instead of Lovino's (as it's happened before where the Italian took his phone) .

"Hey Antonio! Please tell me you're not in the middle of making love of something right now!

Spain laughed and replied "No, I'm in the garden, why? Did you try calling France or something?"

Prussia's eyes went big as he felt the Spanish man understand him clearly "Yes! Never doing that again! Spain! I'm bored and it's unawesome! Help."

"¿Que? What do you mean you're bored? Where's Matthew?"

"Birdie's at work, hey speaking of, where's Lovino?

"Ah! He's working the espresso shop today!" Spain cheerfully replied.

"Mien gott that has to be hell walking into that shop. Uh, Till what time?"

"5 I think!"

"Oh that's awesome! Mattie gets off the same time. Hey do you want to get a beer or something?"

Spain hummed to himself and replied shortly "Well, I have to finish picking these tomatoes and I have to clean the weapons. Do you and Matthew want to get something to drink after Lovi gets off work with me?"

Prussia paused and thought to himself "_If I say yes, that means I have to go with Spain AND Lovino. I'm tired of his shit talking, especially with Mattie around. I don't know if this will be awesome enough for my taste…"_

"If you want we can go on a double date instead." The Spaniard added interrupting the thoughts of the Prussian.

"Double date?" Prussia asked.

"Si! We can go to a club or something, I feel like dancing today."

Prussia moved the phone from his ear and closed his eyes. He imagined a dark club with neon lights and Canada in tight jeans and a loose shirt grinding on him with the music and the both of them sweating from dancing. Prussia moaned in delight and Spain intervened on the phone "SO I take that as a yes?" Prussia's eyes shot open and he responded nervously "J-Ja! That sounds awesome!"

"Okay! Where should we meet up and what time?"

"Well, its 3:55 right now, How about we meet up at your place at 6?"

"Why my place?"

"Mien Gott Spain! Because it's more romantic than Germany!"

Spain laughed to himself and replied "Ah! Okay! There's a club down the street from my house called "La Pasion" see ya there at 6!"

"Awesome! Bye!, I'll get ready now! Prepare for an awesome night Antonio!"

"Adios!"

Prussia hung up the phone and ran to his room to get ready with Gilbird following him. He looked through all his clothes and found a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt that had his flags emblem on the middle in faded silver. Prussia smirked and took off his casual clothes and stood in his boxers checking himself out in the mirror. "_I'm so awesome, even my body shows it!" _he smirked to himself as he grabbed the jeans and slipped them on quickly. He checked himself out in the mirror again and flexed his muscles before he put on his shirt. Prussia then ran to the bathroom and grabbed his favorite hair gel, squeezed some on his fingers and ran it through his white locks. He shook his head and let the gelled hairs move freely. He gave himself one last look in the mirror and walked back in his room to get his shoes. Prussia stood in his room and thought to himself "_what did Mattie wear to work today? I'm pretty sure he'll need something to wear to the club after work! But what should he wear?"_ Prussia began to look at the clothes scattered on the floor and began to pick them up scanning them as he imagined Canada in each pair of pants and shirts. Prussia picked up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and shook his head "Nien. These won't work! Ugh! Is there anything in here that will make Birdie look awesome and sexy?!" Prussia closed his eyes and smirked. He knew what his birdie was going to wear tonight, and he knew how awesome his Birdie was going to look in the outfit of his choice. He walked to his closet with pride and pulled out an outfit on a hanger, smirked and stuffed it in a bag. He laughed to himself only to be interrupted by a quick ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the message. It read:

_From: Mien Birdie;)_

_Message: bonjour ma Cherie! I'm getting off of work a little early today. Can you pick me up at 4:45? Merci beaucoup mon amour. _

_Message sent at __**4:30p.m**_

Prussia smirked and texted back _"Ja my little birdie! Ich liebe dich."_ Prussia snatched the bag in his hand and threw in some cologne and headed for the door. Prussia walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. He took out his keys and unlocked his car. Prussia got in his awesome Ferrari , started it and pulled out of his driveway headed to pick up his boyfriend. Prussia's patience began to wear down as he saw the sign "Belgium's Waffle&Pancake House" come closer and closer to the car. Prussia floored the gas pedal and pulled up to the restaurant quickly putting the car in park and getting out with the bag of clothes in his hand. Prussia opened the door of the pancake house and inhaled the scent of maple syrup and pancake batter. He smiled as it reminded him of the way Matthew's ahir and skin smelled. He walked in proudly, gaining the attention of all the female customers sitting at the booths.

"Who's that hottie?" one of the girls asked a little too loudly.

Prussia turned around and smiled at the girls as he kept searching for his quiet lover. He walked back to the kitchen and found Canada in the back of the room concentrated and flipping a pancake with his favorite red maple leaf apron tied to his waist. Prussia smirked and got an idea. He quietly walked to the back of the room and crept behind the Canadian as he was cooking. Prussia smirked and leaned closer to the Canadians neck giving it a light and long lick from the collar up. He felt the Canadian shudder and gasp as he gripped his hips quickly and began to untie the little apron's strings.

"Hello Birdie!" Prussia whispered in Matthew's ear. Canada turned around with a maroon blush on his face and yelled "Maple Prussia! Why would you do that? You almost made me burn this pancake!"

"Sorry Birdie." Prussia apologized as he kissed the Canadians forehead.

"It's okay Prussia. What's with the bag?"Canada added as he put the pancake on a plate and wrapped his arms around Prussia.

"Oh! Right! Well," Prussia smirked. "Me you, Spain and Romano are going on a double date tonight at La Pasion!"

"La Pasion?" Canada asked as he let go of Prussia and pushed his glasses up.

"Ja! It's an awesome club! Don't worry babe! I gotcha covered!" Prussia smirked as he handed the Canadian the bag. Canada looked into the bag and said "I'll go change in the bathroom, just let me tell Belgium that I'm leaving."

"Okay! I'll be out in the car!"

"Okay! Bye!" Canada said as he kissed Prussia on the lips before he left. Just as he was leaving, Belgium walked in carrying a tray and put it down on the counter. "Hey Mattie! Is that order of 10 pancakes for table 7 ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oui! It's right there! Hey, I'm going to head out."

"Aww, is it that time already?"

"Oui! Gil's out waiting in the car."

"Ohhh! Okay! Hey! What's that bag for?" Belgium asked excitedly. Canada blushed replied shyly "Gil is taking me out on a double date tonight with Antonio and Lovino, so he brought me some clothes to change into."

"Awww that's sweet! Well have a good time, tell Spain and Romano I said hello with a kiss on the cheek!"

"Yes madame!" Matthew replied as he hung up his apron and walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

Canada walked into a stall and began taking off his Converse quickly and opened the bag to see what his boy friend packed him to wear. He put his hand in the bag and felt something leathery on his fingertips. He gasped and took his hand out right away and looked to see black leather. He pulled out the black leather and scanned the piece of clothing identifying them as pants. Black leather pants. Canada's eyes widened and he blushed as he thought of him wearing them. He looked at the pants in his hands then at the pants he had on. He knew he couldn't wear pancake batter covered pants to a club; it would be embarrassing! He looked at the pants in his hands and sighed. "Well, no one will see them in the dark right?" he mumbled to himself. Canada sighed one last time and unbuckled his belt, took off his jeans and put one foot in the pant leg finding the leather clinging to his skin immediately. Canada winced as he pulled up the pants and finally got them buttoned up and zipped. Canada slowly bent down and grabbed the shirt from the bag revealing a small and lightweight red muscle shirt. Canada winced as he thought of himself wearing such a provocative shirt and he silently cursed to Prussia. Canada took off his hoodie then his shirt and slipped on the muscle shirt feeling weird as his arms were fully exposed. He sighed and felt a blush spread across his face as he began to put his clothes in the bag. Canada inhaled a long deep breath and opened the stall door and began to walk out to the main dining room. Canada walked nervously hoping no one would notice him. He walked with his bag to his chest and looked down. Matthew made it half way out of the diner until he heard a familiar gasp and a shatter of plates "MATTHEW WILLIAMS!?" Canada turned around to see Belgium standing frozen with a blood dripping from her nose as all the pancakes were hidden under broken plates on the floor.

"UH….bye!" he said in his quiet voice and ran out the door.

Canada walked out the front door and saw a now red faced Prussia leaning on the hood of his red Ferarri. "Mein Gott Birdie, you look sexy!" Prussia purred as he walked up to the Canadian caressing him around the hips. Canada blushed as he felt the Prussian's cool fingers under his shirt. "Prussia, why did you choose this outfit? I-I could barely walk in these pants." Canada whispered. "Because it makes you look awesome Birdie! Here, get in the car! Let's go!" Prussia exclaimed as he led Canada to the car and opened the door for him. Canada got in the car and Prussia followed, starting the car and began to back out of the parking lot.

"OFF TO SPAIN WE GO!" Prussia exclaimed as he floored the gas on the car.

**Well, how did you guys like this chapter? Well there's one last chapter and it'll be hot and of the press for ya tomorrow evening! Thanks! Bread'sPen Out! **

**laissez-moi vous baiser- let me fuck you**

**¡Es un buen dia! ¿No?- Today is a good day isn't it?**

**Merci beaucoup mon amour- Thank you very much my love**

**Mien Gott- oh my god**

**Oui- Yes**

**Adios- Goodbye**

**Hola- Hello**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 : Mien Gott! , Dios Mio! , Mio Dio!, Mon Dieu! What a Crazy Night.**

**A/N: Thanks for following along to see what happens in the next and last chapter! **** I might extend this, let's see how it plays out okay? All I own is the story line, that is all! No more chit chat let's get on it! Also, to gain the experience of out characters I would like you to go to YouTube and search for **

_**Calabria-Enur lyrics  
**__**We speak no Americano- Lyrics  
**__**Ida Corr vs Fedde Le Grand- Let me think about it lyrics  
**_**and  
**_**Ven Conmigo lyrics- Daddy Yankee**_**  
**

**listen to it when I cue you. I'll put the name of the song on the section where I want you to read&listen! If you don't want to that's fine **** just trying to add some fun to this story for you guys!**

**Spain's side:**

Spain sat in his silver convertible outside the espresso café munching on a ripe tomato as he waited for his lover Romano to close the shop.

"¡Date Prisa, Lovi!" the Spaniard exclaimed as he put the tomato down and looked at his watch revealing that it was 5:30 p.m. Spain sighed as he saw the southern Italian walk out of the café with his apron still on and the keys in his hand. "¡Hola Lovi!" Spain exclaimed joyfully as he excited took a bite of the tomato.

"Hello Bastard! Are you going to let me have some of that tomato?" Romano replied as he locked the door and turned around.

"Nope. Not until you get in this car and give me a kiss!" Spain replied as he closed his eyes puckered his lips.

"Fuck it then. I'll just get in the car. I'm not hungry anyway." Romano replied through crossed arms. Spain dropped the tomato, jumped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for his angry boyfriend. Romano looked at smiling Spain and sat down on the leather seat uncrossing his arms. "What are you so happy about anyway?" he muttered. Spain got back in the car and put the keys in the ignition, started the engine smoothly and moved the canvas cover into place over the car. "I'm happy all the time Lovi!" Spain exclaimed as he leaned over and kissed Romano on the cheek.

"Hey jerk! Remember what I told you about kissing in front of my work!" the blushing southern Italian screamed.

"Okay! Okay Lovi! I'm sorry but you're just so cute when you turn into a little tomato!"

"No I'm not! Stop avoiding the question I asked earlier jerk! Why are you so happy?"

"Well Lovi, Me, you, Prussia and Canada are going out tonight on a double date at 6pm at La Pasion!"

Romano was silent as the Spaniard smiled waiting for a response. "Che Diavolo! You should've told me earlier that we were going with that potato bastard's brother! I don't want to go. Plus, look at me! How the fuck am I supposed to go a club dressed like this? That's bullshit! "

Spain smiled and leaned over to his boyfriend and pressed his lips against the Italian's passionately kissing him.

"An-Antonio" Romano stuttered as he felt a string from his apron dangling on the back of his neck being slowly untied.

"Shhhhh"

"An-Antonio, I- I'll go with you tonight." Romano replied with a blush painted on his face and desire in his mind.

"¿En Serio?" Spain replied as he hovered over Romano's lips.

"Si."

"¡Bueno! I have clothes for you in the back!" Spain moved back to his seat and pointed towards the back.

"WHAT!? How am I supposed to change you jerk?!"

"Ah! Just change in the back and I'll drive us there!" Spain smiled as he looked at the back seat then his boyfriend.

"Fine, jerk. Just don't look back or I'll kick your ass" A very red Romano curtly responded as he began to crawl in the back. Spain took the car out of park and put it into drive flooring the gas pedal. Romano flew back as Spain felt the wind in his hair "Fuera de La Pasion!" Spain laughed excitedly

"Not too fast you jerk!" Romano yelled from the back seat as he was stuck in his shirt.

**Prussia's side:**

**6:10pm**

Prussia pulled up to the club called "La Pasion" with a long waiting line outside.

"Well! We're here Birdie!" Prussia exclaimed as he woke up the sleeping Canadian. Canada rubbed his eyes, adjusted his glasses and saw a sleek black building with red -lighted accents and neon lights escaping through the front door.

"Prussia! This place looks expensive! Are you sure you and Spain can pay for this?" Canada asked sleepily.

"Ja, Spain said this was the hottest club around so I'm assuming we can handle it's prices."

"Okay. Hey Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure birdie, what is it?" Prussia asked with curious red eyes as he parked the car. Canada readjusted himself in the seat and shyly said "I've never been to a club before." Prussia's eyes widened and he unlocked the car, got out and opened the car door for Canada with his hand extended to him. "Come here little birdie, I'll be happy to take you to your first club. First rule, stay by me! Second rule, don't be afraid to drink. Only drink awesome drinks! For example, don't order wine, it's weird! Third rule, be awesome! And fourth rule, don't dance with strangers, they might be perverts and try to grind on you! Got it?" Canada shook his head and took Prussia's hand. Prussia carefully lifted the sleepy Canadian out of the car and walked up to the door in front of the line where a man with a list was standing proudly.

The man gave the Prussian and Canadian a quick look and turned away ignorantly. Prussia coughed and began to speak "Hey we're here to-"

"Name and number of party." The man retorted.

Prussia looked at Canada and thought to himself for a moment and came up with the name "Antonio Hernandez Carriedo party of 4?" The tall man looked at his list and scanned through it carefully. His eyes shot up and he looked at the couple on his side and the list again. "You guys are here with THE Antonio Carriedo?"

"Oui." Canada nodded.

"Ja? What's it to you?" Prussia replied casually.

"Well, he's the boss of the whole country and it's an honor to have him here! I look up to him for romance advice and his cooking! He's my idol! Tell him I said hello okay? Please? Don't tell me you guys are countries too?" The now excited line manager explained and exclaimed. Prussia smirked to himself and looked at Canada. "Well, If you don't know, I'm THE AWESOME PRUSSIA and this is mien sexy boyfriend Canada! The second largest country!"

"No way! You're Prussia!? That's Canada?! What an honor! Here take this to the bar! Free drinks on me! That goes for Antonio and his boyfriend Southern Italy as well" The line manager exclaimed as he handed Prussia four gold tickets with stars on them.

"Mien Gott! Thanks dude!" Prussia exclaimed as he scanned the tickets.

"Anytime for Canada and Prussia!" the line manager said as he opened the door for the couple and gave Canada a noticeable smile and wink. Prussia growled and held Canada by his hips, gripping on him tighter and bringing him in closer.

"That guy was nice….and creepy." Canada yelled through the music.

"I agree birdie. Let's find Spain!" Prussia replied.

The club was dark, smelled like alcohol and played Latin dance music. Prussia's red eyes and Canada's violet eyes scanned the tables preferably looking for a joyful Spaniard and an angry Italian.

"I can't find them!"Prussia exclaimed. Just as he said that a tap on his shoulder was felt and he turned around to see Romano dressed in dark blue ripped jeans and a white v-neck with Spain's Rosary dangling from his neck with messy hair. Canada gasped as he checked out the Italian and he and Prussia stood there in the middle of the room with their mouths open.

"If you saying anything bad about my clothes, you potato bastard, I'll punch Canada in the face!" Romano said angrily with a blush hidden on his face.

"I'm not saying anything, what about you birdie?" Prussia asked as he looked down at Canada.

"No. Just that you look awesome!" Canada exclaimed.

"Birdie!"

Romano turned maroon and shyly said "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself maple syrup jerk." Canada smiled and Prussia said to himself "_I can already tell some weird shit's going down tonight." _

"Follow me, Spain got us a private booth. I'll take you jerks there. I've been trying to look for you bastards all night." Romano muttered as he walked away. Prussia followed Romano through crowds of people with Canada hooked around his arm. They walked past a clear bar lit up with a blue light, many vases of red roses and a pair of stumbling drunks, eventually they walked to a part of the club where the music was quiet and a red curtain hung freely with a rope on the right side. Romano pulled the rope to the left and revealed Spain sitting on a couch spinning a rose with his feet on the coffee table. "I found them!" Romano exclaimed as he approached the couch. Spain stood up and smiled. "PRUSSIA!" He exclaimed as he extended his arms and hugged the Prussian with all his manliness. Prussia smirked and hugged back patting the Spaniard's back! "Good to see ya tomato lover!" he replied. Spain let go of the Prussian and looked at Canada and laughed.

Canada blushed and looked down at his feet "What's so funny Antonio?" Prussia asked.

"¡Aye Dios! Nothing, It's just funny how we both picked out sexy clothes for our lovers!" Spain said in between laughs.

Prussia looked at the leather adorned Canadian and at the V-neck wearing Italian and finally smirked. "Mien Gott! You're right! I swear we must be brothers! Good job!" Prussia and Spain laughed and laughed while Romano and Canada began to have a stare down. Canada scanned the Southern Italian and noticed a curl bounced form his head he turned to the Canadian.

"Bonjour?" Canada said with a smile as he tried to break the tension.

"What, jerk?" Romano retorted.

"It's hello in Fren-"

"I know that, but why are you smiling?"

"Well, I can't help but notice that you have a curl….like mine too." Canada said as he blushed

"Yeah I do, so what's it to you?" Romano said rudely as he crossed his arms.

Canada looked back up and began to mess with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, maybe we aren't that different at all." Romano rolled his eyes at the Canadian.

Canada smiled and felt Prussia's arms wrap around his waist and Spain walked back and hugged Romano tightly from behind. "Shall we all go dance?" The Spaniard asked the tomato red Italian in his arms.

"Si. But make it the best because I'm only dancing one song jerk!" Spain smiled and Prussia asked the Canadian "Shall we dance my sexy birdie?" Canada looked up the Prussia through his glasses and said "Uh…Sure but I don't know how to." Prussia smiled and smacked the Canadian's butt. Canada blushed and gasped fiercely. Prussia nodded at Spain and said "LET'S HIT THE FLOOR!"

The two couples walked from the curtain and walked to the dance floor passing women who looked at them hungrily and offered them drinks. When they finally got on the dance floor, (**Calabria)** the crowd was hot and full of people rolling their hips and shoulders to the Latin music. Spain immediately took Romano to the middle of the crowd with him. Spain let go of the Italian and began to move his hips with the Latin music. Romano stood there with his arms crossed.

"Dance with me Lovi!" Antonio smiled.

"No you jerk! You know I can't dance to this kind of music!" Romano yelled grumpily. Spain sighed and thought to himself until he got a genius idea. Spain smirked and began to dance behind Romano.

"What the fuck are you doing you bastard?" Spain put his hand up and gently pulled Romano's curl and held his hips, swaying them from side to side. Romano moaned loudly, closed his eyes as he inhaled the music and Spain's hands going up his t-shirt. Romano turned around and immediately begin to grind on the Spaniard hungrily, rubbing his hands on every body part possible and kissing him lustfully. Spain and Romano were now the center of attention.

Canada gave Prussia a confused look as he watched the people dancing and Spain and Romano bringing out La Pasion.

"Prussia? Can you dance to this music?" Canada asked shakily. Prussia swallowed and replied cockily "Ja! Because I'm Awesome! Let's go give it a try ja?" Canada's gaze went back to the other couple of their double date and back to his red eyed boyfriend. "Oui?"

"Awesome!" Prussia exclaimed as he walked the Canadian down to the dance floor. The tempo was sexy and upbeat with instrumental drops that would signal any girl in the club to shake their hips and drop down to the floor. Prussia faced Matthew and smiled as his hands went down to his hips. The Canadian shuttered, as every touch was sensitive to the leather on his skin. Prussia smirked as he began to shake his hips. Canada watched Prussia's hips roll to the melody and tried to mimic the movement but realized his hips didn't flow but only moved his whole body from left to right. Prussia laughed as he watched his birdie try to dance. He couldn't help it, it was too cute watching the Canadian struggle. Prussia leaned over to Matthew's ear and whispered loudly "Here! Watch the awesome me!" Canada stopped his movement and gave his attention to the Prussian who moved his shoulder from left to right and then rolled his hips as he took little steps back and forth. Prussia's white angelic hair moved along with his Latin influenced movement and small beads of sweat began to roll from his forehead. Matthew was mesmerized by his boyfriend's performance and began to move his feet to the Latin dance music. He started to slowly move his hips and he stopped as he realized that he couldn't do it. "I can't do this Prussia. I'm sorry." Canada yelled through the music.

"Aw birdie. You can do this! You just need to get loose!" Prussia replied as he shook the Canadians hips.

"But how?"

Prussia put a finger on his chin and thought "Hmmmmmmm….Oh! I know! Let me get you a drink! Wait right here!" Prussia kissed the Canadian on the lips passionately and received a light moan. Prussia smirked and walked off, digging the gold tickets from his pocket.

Canada stood on the dance-floor alone trying to move his body. He realized that he didn't understand the music and it didn't understand him. Matthew tried to move his arms to the beat but found it to be uncool. He stopped when the music came to end and watched the crowd scream for more music and Antonio letting go of a sweating Lovino. The dj screamed into the microphone "NOW HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT!? Let's dance the night away Chicas!" and played the next strange beat track (**We Speak no Americano) **Antonio noticed the Canadian was alone and kissed Lovino on the lips and said "Stay right here. I'll be back mi amor!"

"You better be back you bastard!" Lovino screamed through the beats and continued dancing. Spain walked through the crowd and found Canada standing there with his hands at his sides.

"¡Hola Matthew!" Spain screamed as he approached his friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Spain." Canada said without anticipation.

"What's wrong? Where's Gil?"

"I don't know how to dance to this music and he went to go get some drinks for us."

"Ahhh" Spain sighed as he saw the frustration in Canada's posture and eyes. He smiled and said "Well, while you're waiting, how about I teach you?"

"You would do that?" Canada replied with hope filled eyes.

"Si! Why not! I'll make sure you impress Prussia when he gets back!"

"Okay!"

Spain walked over to Canada's side and gained his attention "Let's start with some simple movements!" Spain exclaimed as put his legs together and put his hands at his hips lifting his right hip up and down slowly then moving to a fast pace. "Try it!" he exclaimed at the Canadian. Canada put his hands on his hips and mimicked Antonio slowly "Like this?"" the struggling Canadian asked. "Si! Try the other side and this time feel the beat of the music!" Canada looked down at his black leather covered hip and tried moving the left one up and down. He moved slowly them as fast as he could. "Look Spain! I'm doing it!" Canada exclaimed, as he felt accomplished. "¡Bueno! Now, try moving the both of them to the music!" Canada looked at his hips and began to move them in sync to the repetitive beat. "Almost there! Let me help you" said as he grabbed the Canadian's hips and began to move them with the music. Canada smiled nervously and moved his hips on his own. Spain let go and watched the canadian "Bueno! Bueno!" Spain smiled as he saw his new student succeed. "Thanks Spain!" Canada smiled. "Oh! You're not done yet amigo! Try rolling your hips back and forth! You learned up and down but this move is advanced! Watch!" Spain clapped as the music took control of his body. He walked back and forth in small steps rolling his shoulder and hips. "Try it!" Matthew swallowed his nervousness and gave it a try. His feet moved back and forth to the beat and he envisioned Spain dancing to the music. He gave it his all and realized that he was dancing as a few members of the crowd watched him. "Spain! I did it! Thank you!" Canada exclaimed as he stopped and hugged the Spaniard.

"There's one more thing you need to learn mi amigo!"

"What's that?" the shy Canadian asked.

"How to grind. Prussia will love it!"

Canada blushed to a dark maroon and stuttered "W-what?"

"Grinding! What me and Lovi were doing! Here! I'll teach you!"

"N-No! I-I don't th-think that will be n-needed Spain!" Canada yelled nervously.

Spain walked back to the crowd, grabbed Lovino and came back quickly. "Watch" he yelled. Spain grabbed Lovino and Lovino began to move his hips all over the Spaniards bottom half and turned around to touch his chest. Romano was blushing as he rubbed himself passionately all over his boyfriend. "See?" Spain yelled. "Uh, Y-yeah I see, I guess." Canada replied as he looked for Prussia. "Here! Practice with Lovino!" Spain said as he let go of Romano and threw him on Canada. Canada looked at Romano and Romano said, "This is only because that bastard begged me to! You better pay attention jerk so we can get this over with!" Canada shook his head as the Italian threatened him and nervously held Romano by the hips. Spain watched and critiqued. (**Let me think about it)** "You aren't learning anything Canada! Let me show you!" he said as he pulled the Italian away and began to grind against the Canadian almost touching his curl.

**At the Bar….**

Prussia was waiting at the bar for his drinks to arrive and made conversation with the red headed bartender. "Hey what's taking these drinks so long? All I ordered was one bottle of beer and maple sangria! Mein Gott!" the bartender rolled her eyes and flipped her long straight red hair at Prussia and said "What's it to you? I've got a lot of customers! It'll be out in 5 minutes!

"You said that to me 15 minutes ago! This is so unawesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

The bartender gazed at his hands and saw the gold tickets and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were an elite! I'll have those drinks right out to you!"Prussia smirked and looked in the crowd for his boyfriend. He couldn't find him for once and turned back to the bartender who gave him his drinks. "Here ya go have fun!" she smiled at him dying for a tip. Prussia took the drinks, smiled back and left. He walked towards the dance floor to where he left his boyfriend and found the Spaniard seductively grinding on someone instead. Prussia walked up to Spain and said playfully, "You tomato loving bastard, who are grinding on now? Have you seen birdie?" Spain turned around and looked at Prussia with fear in his eyes as he stepped out of the way to reveal a shaking and flushed Canada. Prussia looked at Spain with angry eyes and gave Romano the drinks to hold as he put his hand on Spain's shirt collar and jerked him up. "WAS ZUM TUEFEL! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GRINDING ON MIEN BIRDIE!?"Canada walked up to the enraged Prussian and pulled on his waist "Please Prussia! Don't! I swear he didn't do anything! He was only teaching me how to dance so I can impress you!" he yelled. Prussia growled at Spain and dropped him immediately. "Really Spain?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled at the Spanish man on the floor. Romano gave the drinks to Canada and rushed to his boyfriend's aid. Romano kneeled on the floor and held Spain as he coughed harshly. "You Bastard! Keep your hands of my Antonio!" Romano yelled. Spain smiled and looked up at Romano "My Antonio?" he mimicked. "Oh Shut up you bastard! You act like I don't love you!" Romano replied curtly.

"Lovino, You love me?" Spain said surprised.

"Oh Fuck! Let's dance!" Romano replied as he lifted the Spaniard off the ground.

Spain stood up and walked up to Prussia. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't the right way to approach it. Forgive me?" Spain said as he extended his hand. Prussia held Canada by the waist and looked at Spain's hand. "Apology accepted, I can never hate a member of the Bad Touch Trio! I hope you can forgive me for almost killing ya."

"Si! Forgiven!" Spain said as he shook Prussia's hand. **(Ven Conmigo) **"Now let's get dancing! Canada has a surprise for you!" Spain smiled as he heard the music and took Lovino to the dance floor.

Prussia took his beer and looked at Matthew as he sipped the maple sangria cautiously. "Well Birdie, you better show me what Spain taught you!"

Canada blushed and stuttered "W-what? P-prussia!"

"Show me what awesomeness you achieved!" Prussia said as he took a sip of his beer. Canada looked at Prussia then listened to the music and stood in front of the Prussian setting his drink on a nearby table. Canada closed his eyes and turned his back to the Prussian and felt the Prussian's hips behind him. Canada rolled his hips and heard the Prussian moan as he rolled his hips up and down seductively. Canada felt Prussia's arms snake around his hips as he began to mimic the Canadian's movements. They began to move side to side in sync with the music and Canada turned around and began to grind and drop closer to the ground making Prussia smirk. Prussia gasped as he felt Canada grind up and rub his hands on his shirt and decided to smack him on the butt. "Prussia!" Canada exclaimed through the music.

"Sorry Birdie, you just look so sexy in those leather pants, I can't keep my hands off of you!" Canada turned around and began shake his hips from left to right enjoying the music. Prussia looked to his left to see Romano doing the same movement on Spain and smirked. Spain made eye contact with the Prussian and made a signal pointing off the dance floor. Spain and Prussia winked at each other and they both pulled on their lover's curls and whispered in their lover's ears as if by instinct;

"_Let's go back to the Private booth and have our own little dance party_"

**Well! That's it! Sorry for the long chapter! If you really like this, I'll make a part.3 a.k.a extended ending! See ya around! Please write a review and Check out my other Work in Progress; Liechtenstein's Stranger is Trouble**

**Thanks! Bread'sPen Out!**

**Translations:**

Che Diavolo!- what the hell!

EN Serio?- Really?

Bueno!-Good

Mien Gott- My God

Fuera de La Pasion- Lets go to La Pasion!

Date Prisa- Hurry up!


	3. Chapter 3

********EXTENDED ENDING FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED*********

_**********Thanks! Please get out your tissues and don't fangirl too much! Enjoy! __ Oh! Wait! I would love to thank my girlfriend for helping me out on this chapter; you mean the world to me! ~Your Hero********_

**Chapter 3: La Pasion Follows It's Name Well, Too Well**

Romano turned around to face the Spaniard red as can be and tip toed to his ear and stuttered "R-Really? Now? In the middle of the song?" Spain smirked and nodded as his grip became tighter on the Southern Italian's hips. Romano gasped and said "Let's get out of here, bastard." Spain's smirk grew as he took Romano's hand and led him off the dance floor. Spain looked to his right and saw Prussia with his hands running hungrily all over the Canadian. Spain smiled and whistled. Prussia turned his head and looked at the Spaniard then he looked down at his shy yet sexy lover.

"Hey mein birdie, How about you and I have more fun?" Canada stopped rolling his hips and wrapped his arms around the Prussian's hips.

"N-now? B-but where?" he stuttered. Prussia smirked and put his hand on the Canadian's wrist and yelled through the music "Follow me my birdie." The music blared and Canada's heart began to pound faster and louder than the bass. He even began to wonder if Prussia could hear his heart. Prussia walked faster as he saw Spain a few feet away dragging the Italian to the private booth too. The two bad touch trio members walked past the red headed bartender who winked at Spain and walked out of the bar. Prussia watched her as she walked behind a door and walked out carrying a box. _"I wonder if Spain's planning anything. That tomato lover is always planning something. But, he's not as awesome as me when it comes to planning." _Prussia thought to himself.

"Prussia? What's going on?" a small voice asked from behind.

"We're going back to the private booth to have some fun is all!"

"Fun?" the Canadian blushed behind his glasses.

"Ja! Lots of fun." Prussia replied as he turned around and kissed the Canadian's forehead.

Spain walked up to the curtain and pulled the gold rope to the left. He held Romano closer by his hips to his chest. "I got a surprise for you Lovino…" Spain purred in the Italians ear. Romano shivered and quickly grabbed the Spanish man's shirt in response. "Wha-What is it Antonio?"

"You're just going to have to find out mi amor." Spain purred as he began to wrap his finger around Romano's curl. Romano gasped again and managed to get out "An-Antonio! D-don't do th-that! You know what happens wh-when you mess with my curl l-like that!"

"Oh, I know mi amor. I know." Spain said as he unwound the curl and let it bounce back into place. Romano immediately wrapped his arms around Spain and crashed his lips onto Spain's desperately. Romano rubbed his hands on the Spaniards body trying to find the buttons on his shirt and pushed him to the ground. Spain fell on his back and moaned in pain and pleasure as the Italian's tongue continued to rub his desperately. "Ro-Roma…" Spain moaned as he parted lips. "Call me Lovino." Romano whispered on his lips. Romano went back to kissing the Spanish man on the floor and ran his hands up his shirt. Spain moaned as Lovino's hand ran closer and closer to his nipple. And his tongue ran up and down his neck "Lovino.." he moaned.

"What?"

"P-Prussia a-and Canada are here." Spain said as he lifted his head up. Romano turned his head quickly and noticed the white haired man shocked as he held Canada's hand. Romano turned crimson and got off of Spain quickly. "YOU BASTARD! THANKS FOR SAYING SOMETHING EARLIER!" They stood there in the awkwardness and began to step out slowly hand in hand. "Stay." Spain barked. The couple turned around with confusion and walked back in. Spain got up from the floor and dusted himself off "Gil! I have something planned for the four of us!" Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada and replied "What's that?"

"I have two private rooms for the each of us and I have a woman bringing in the surprise!" Spain exclaimed with his usual happiness.

"Wh-what kind of surprise Antonio?" Canada asked shyly as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, what kind of surprise is this you sex crazed tomato bastard?" Romano asked, as he was still maroon from embarrassment. Spain looked at Prussia and smirked as Prussia got a light bulb in his head and smirked back. Spain began to walk towards Romano and held him by the hips. Prussia held Canada closer and trailed his fingers up the Canadian's neck making him shiver.

"Say, Antonio…you know what would be awesome?" Prussia smirked as he kept his fingers running along Canada's neck.

"What would be awesome, Gilbert?" Spain said as his hands ran through Romano's hair.

"If we had a little contest."

"A contest? What kind of contest?"

"How about we do a good ol let's see whose louder contest." Prussia said as he ran his hand in Canada's hair making his curl bounce.

"Deal. Loser has to pay the overall bill for tonight."

"Deal."

Romano looked up at Spain and yelled "Wait, what the hell's going on jerk?!" Spain smirked and pulled on Romano's curl. Romano moaned loudly and tried to turn around to kiss Spain but ended up pulling on his curl by himself. "ANTONIO!" Romano moaned loudly as he tried to reach his boyfriend.

"Your turn Prussia!" Spain exclaimed with a smiled as he held Romano by the curl as he squirmed for Spain. Prussia smirked and leaned into Canada's ear and whispered "Mein birdie, I need you to be loud for me okay? Don't hold back because I already know how loud you can get." Canada blushed fiercely and grabbed Prussia's shirt. "Pr-Prussia, what are you going to do?" he whispered shakily.

"Birdie, what does this curl do? I've never touched it or anything before." Prussia asked teasingly as he gently pulled on it and let go.

"Oh-P-Prussia, d-don't do that! You don't know what will happen! I'll go crazy a-and i-it's a bad idea!" Prussia felt the Canadian's body heat up and shake in his arms and smirked. He began to curl and uncurl the strand of hair in his hand slowly and seductively. "I'm curious mien Birdie. I'm a curious boy who wants to see his love go crazy."

"Pr-Prussia! D-" Canada tried to say as the Prussian yanked his curl quick and hard. Canada moaned loudly, as if he was screaming. Prussia, Romano and Spain's eyes shot wide open as they saw the quiet Canadian finally be loud.

"M-Mein Gott!"

"¡Aye Dios!"

"Cazzo!"

Canada turned around and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and faced his lover as his cheeks were maroon and his eyes were a darker shade of violet. "Mon Amour….." He purred in Prussia's ear while his hands flowed up and down the man's torso. "Spain, I don't think this was a good idea! Canada's acting strange….a little too strange!" Prussia yelled at the Spaniard.

Spain sat on the couch with Romano in his lap as he playful ran his fingertips through his curl. "St-Stop P-playing with me you j-j-jerk!" Romano said with anger through moans. Spain giggled, "Don't worry Prussia! He's just going to make sweet love to you!" Prussia looked at the Canadian in his arms and smirked. Canada smirked back and guided him to the couch. Prussia laughed and sat on the couch. Canada straddled himself on the Prussian and ripped his shirt open. "MEIN GOTT!" Prussia blushed as the Canadian ran his tongue on his chest. "¡Aye Dios!" Spain exclaimed as he looked at the couple beside him. "Stop looking at them and let me fuck you al-already!" Spain's smile dropped and he was pushed on the couch as the Italian unbuttoned his shirt and licked his chest. Spain shuddered and gripped the cushion under him. Prussia and Spain looked at each other and smirked. Their hands reached to their lover's curl and they pulled at the same time. Canada and Romano's heads went back and they moaned loudly. Prussia and Spain got up fast and pined their lover to the floor and sofa. Romano was on the sofa and Canada ended up on the floor. The two curl nations blushed deeply and gazed at their lovers with lust and love.

"Contest really begins now." Prussia exclaimed as his hands moved all over Canada's chest. Canada moaned at each touch and said "Je Vous Veux Prussia!" Prussia smirked as his birdie spoke the romantic language and kissed him. Their tongues fought a long battle for dominance and Prussia ran straddled himself on top the Canadian and grinded his hips against the Canadian's. Matthew moaned loudly with Gilbert as their hips grinded together. Prussia's hand ran down to Canada's pants and he smirked as he whispered in the Canadian's ear "Mien Birdie, you're so hard." Canada blushed and whispered back "Do something about it mon amour! Baiser moi!"

"Birdie, what happened to you? You're usually shy about making love but tonight you're different."

"You pulled on my curl." Canada replied as he pushed up his glasses.

"So what if I do it again?"

"Please don't!"

"What will happen?"

"Something super embarrassing."

Prussia smirked, unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled down Canada's leather pants to reveal black and white boxers. Canada blushed and squirmed under Prussia's arms, Prussia smirked bigger, ran his hand through Canada's curl and his left hand in his boxers.

"Mein Birdie, you're so hard." Prussia whispered as his hand began to slowly slide up and down Canada's member.

"Pr-Prussia? Wh-what are y-you do-doing?""

"Don't worry Mein Birdie," Prussia purred as he leaned into Canada's neck and pulled the curl lightly.

"Gil! Don't do it!"

Prussia laughed softly and jerked the curl in his right hand as he rubbed the Canadian's member. Canada moaned loudly and came into his boyfriend's hand instantly. Prussia raised his eyebrows in shock as he felt Canada's cum slip through his fingers. Canada closed his eyes and turned maroon as he felt the Prussian's gaze on him. "Mattie, are you okay?"

"I-I-'m f-f-fine G-Gilbert"

"Good, because we haven't really started ye-" Prussia whispered before two loud moans interrupted the two. Canada sat up and Prussia turned his head up to the sofa. Romano was straddled on the Spaniard facing him with his boxers off while Spain sat casually on the couch as he held his boyfriend by the hips and began to thrust slowly.

"Que?" Spain said as he looked at Prussia with slight aggravation.

"Nothing…..It's nothing." Prussia said as he felt a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks.

"Okay. Well, the contest is still going!" Spain exclaimed in his cheery tone.

"Shut up jerk! Just fuck me already!" Romano exclaimed as he clawed on Antonio's shoulder.

"Ah! Right!"

Prussia turned around and kissed Canada passionately on the lips and began to run his hand up his shirt. Canada moaned and slipped his hand into Prussia's shirt shyly. Prussia smirked inbetween the kiss and felt canada's fingers circle his nipple. Prussia ran his tongue deep into Matthew's mouth and felt his moan vibrate down his throat. Prussia unexpectedly moaned as he felt Canada pull his nipple. Canada pulled back from the kiss and looked at the blushing albino. "Prussia?" Prussia looked at the blonde boy and smiled. "Yes?" "Can we go all the way tonight?" Prussia's jaw dropped as he was reminded of Canada's innocence.

"Mein Birdie…..Are you sure you want to?" he replied in concern.

"Oui. Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before."

Prussia blushed deeper than his boyfriend and stuttered "Yes, me-mein birdie." Prussia kissed his boyfriend and walked over to the sofa with Canada. Prussia sat down and Canada straddled himself over the Prussian.

"Coming to join us Gil?" Spain purred as he stroked Romano's chest.

"Ja." Prussia responded.

Prussia took Canada's shirt off and began to lightly kiss his shoulders. Canada shivered in response with a small moan. "Are you ready?" Prussia whispered in Canada's ear.

"Oui." Prussia smiled and ran his hand on the Canadian's hips then his butt. Canada gasped as he felt Prussia's touch and closed his eyes. "Well, you won't be needing these." Prussia whispered as his hands jerked on the hem of Canada's boxers. Canada blushed and slowly took of his boxers. Prussia blushed as he gazed at his boyfriend who's body was the sexiest thing the Prussian has ever laid eyes on. Prussia unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and threw them on the ground quickly. "Mien Birdie, come here." Canada straddled himself over the Prussian and felt a bulge under him. He looked a the Prussian and began to slip his hand under the albino's boxers stroking his hard member. Prussia threw his head back and moaned. "Mein Gott!" Canada smirked and replied shyly he rubbed Prussia's member faster with more pressure "This is what you get for messing with my curl."

Spain's eyes shifted from the Italian to the couple next to them. _**"Gil' isn't being dominate tonight….something's really wrong!**__" _ "T-Toni! Stop looking at them and pay attention to me!" Romano moaned and pouted as he looked at the Spaniard. "Awww… my little tomato, you're so sexy." Spain purred as he rolled his hips slowly causing the Italian to moan louder. Romano ran his hands through Spain's hair and gently pulled. "A-Antonio!" he stuttered.

"Si?" Spain asked as he kissed Romano's shoulders.

"I think I-I'm going to c-cum!"

"No. Not yet my little Roma" Spain whispered as he lightly licked the edge of Romano's ear causing him to moan.

"Why Not? D-don't play with me you jerk!"

"We haven't had our fun yet."

"WHAT!?" Romano exclaimed just before Spain started to thrust his hips hard into the Italian. Spain gripped his boyfriend's hips and slowly spun Romano to face away from him. Romano moaned at the friction and clawed at his boyfriend's thighs. Spain leaned towards the Italian's back and ran his tongue down his spine. "How do you like this Roma?" he whispered.

"I don't like it! I can't see you!" he yelled as he crossed his arms.

Spain smirked and slowly crept his hand around the Italian's hips to his member. "Lovi, You're hard." He whispered. Romano blushed deeply and replied "Well! You pulled on my curl so many times that what happens jerk!"

"Don't be so mouthy Lovi, you know what happens to bad boys.!" Romano blushed and began to stutter "Y-Yes A-Antonio"

"Will you be a good boy for me?" Spain asked as his fingers began to curl around Romano's member slowly. Romano nodded his head and began to shake. Spain ran his hand up and down the member slowly and kissed Romano's neck. "S-Spain?"

Spain began to thrust his hips and replied "Yes?"

"Ti-Ti Amo." Romano stuttered and moaned.

"Good boy" Spain purred as he began to thrust harder pick up the pace.

Romano moaned as he began to bounce from his boyfriend's lap.

Prussia moaned and came into the Canadian's hand. Canada smiled and licked his hands seductively. "Bir-Birdie?" Prussia stuttered as he observed his boyfriend's shocking behavior. Canada leaned into his neck and whispered. "Baiser Moi" Prussia shivered at the words and immediately grabbed the Canadian by the hips and sat him down on his lap. Prussia ran his tongue along the back of his neck and gently bit base causing Canada to shriek. "Sorry Birdie."

"It's okay Prussia, just don't do it again."

"Are you ready Mein birdie?"

"Oui." Canada replied shakily as he felt Prussia's hands begin to lift his hips.

"It might hurt but-"

"I'm ready. I've prepared myself for this." Canada replied back. Prussia nodded his head and slowly lowered the Canadian's bottom on to his member. "PRUSSIA!" Canada moaned and shrieked as he felt the Prussian inside him. "Birdie!' Prussia moaned back as he felt the Canadian's tight walls around him. Prussia wrapped his hands around Canada's member and sent another moan from the Canadian as he began to rub up and down the member. "Prussia! It's feel so good! Don't stop!" Canada cried. Prussia's jaw dropped in shock as he heard the words he'd never expect from his boyfriend. Prussia turned his head to Spain and smirked. Spain looked at the Prussian and smirked back.

"¡Aye dios Prussia! We both have our boyfriends in the same position!"

"Ja! I know, you know what this means…" Prussia replied with a big smirk.

"¡Si!" Spain returned the smirk.

Spain and Prussia began to thrust their hips faster and moans slipped from the mouths of their boyfriends as the speed pleased them. Canada and Romano felt their bodies begin to burn as their boyfriends thrusted and rubbed their members a little faster. Canada moaned as his boyfriend grunted behind his back "Pr-prussia! I need more!" he moaned and screamed. Prussia smirked and moved his hips faster causing the Canadian to slide up and down faster on his member. Prussia moaned and rubbed Canada's member with the same speed.

"More! Give me more Antonio!" Romano screamed as he bounced up and down from his boyfriend's member. "Si!" Antonio whispered back as he rubbed Romano's member faster and continued to roll and thrust his hips into the Italian. Antonio moaned as Romano began to moan loud and uncontrollably "That's my Lovino!" Spain said in between moans. Romano continued to moan and he looked at the couple beside them. Prussia was thrusting Canada mercilessly and Canada moaned loudly. Spain noticed the Italians gaze and thrusted harder and deeper. Romano released a loud and long moan and screamed "Oh ! Antonio! Please! Fuck me harder!" Spain smiled and thrusted with all his strength repetitively making his boyfriend scream. "Antonio! I'm going to cum!"

Canada and Prussia's bodies were burning and Canada couldn't hold it any longer "Prussia! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum!" He yelled as he felt Prussia deep inside him. "Its okay birdie! Just a little longer!" Prussia looked at Spain and winked at him. Spain looked at his bestfriend and smirked back with a wink. Then at the same time Prussia and Spain gave their hips one last hard thrust and both their boyfriends screamed and moaned in pleasure as they came. Spain and Prussia moaned and came into their boyfriends. Prussia smiled and slowly took his member out of Canada. Canada was shaking and he shrieked as he felt his boyfriend's member slip out. "P-Prussia" he said tiredly. "Mattie." Prussia breathed heavily. "Je Taime."

"Ich Liebe Dich"

Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck as he felt Spain's member slip out of him. "Ti amo." He breathed heavily

"Te amo Lovi" Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's hips and slumped into the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're amazing Roma." He whispered to himself.

The two bad touch trio members sat slouched and tired on the couch with their boyfriends in their arms breathing heavily. The air in the room was humid and full of lust as the two couples tried to catch their breaths.

"So, Who won?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know." Spain sighed as he leaned up. Romano's eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped around his neck tightly.

Prussia's eyes rolled and he leaned up to look at the Spaniard. "I'd say my birdie was the loudest." He bragged.

Spain looked down at the Canadian in Prussia's lap as smirked. "He was pretty loud but My Lovi was the way louder."

"I think the blonde one was the loudest." A voice screamed from the back of the room. Spain and Prussia's eyes widened as their heads turned from the couch to face the back of the room. In the back of the room was the Red headed bartender with a box in her arms. "I mean, Boss Spain, your boyfriend was loud too but the blonde shy one was louder!" Prussia turned his head to Spain and laughed in his face. Spain looked at the bartender with agitation and smiled instantly. "Oh well! There's always next time! As long as I please my little tomato, I'm happy!" Prussia rolled his eyes at Spain's chipperess and began to run his hands through Canada's hair. The bartender looked at Spain and Prussia then the box and blushed. Spain looked at the bartender and asked "Why are you blushing?"

the red headed bartender looked at Spain and shyly replied "So, I guess you don't need all these toys?"

Prussia's eyes widened and his head quickly turned to Spain. "YOU ORDERED TOYS!?" he yelled.

"¡Si! It was something just incase!" Spain smiled back. Prussia closed his eyes and envisioned his birdie blushing with a toy in his hand and a toy in his-

"Prusssssia! Pruuuuussia!" Spain called as he waved his hand in front of Gilbert's eyes.

Prussia shook his head and turned scarlet "Ah! Shit! What!?"

"I was asking you what you wanted to do with the toys."

"Uhhhhh…send em back?"

"Okay!" Spain smiled.

Prussia looked at Canada then the bartender and back to his boyfriend on his lap with his eyes closed. Spain winked at the bartender and said "You may leave now!" the bartender looked at the box awkwardly and slowly walked out.

"Oi, Spain. Can we crash at your place tonight? Mein Birdie is tired."

Spain looked at Romano and smiled "Sure! I have to pay the bill first then Roma and I will meet you there. You know where the key's at, stay in the guest room!"

"Ja! See ya there, Come on mein birdie" Prussia replied as he began to hold Canada in his arms bridal style. Prussia stood up and walked out with a sleepy Matthew in his arms. He pulled the curtain and looked towards the dancefloor to find it empty with security cleaning and giving him strange looks. He walked out the front door and to his car opening the passenger side for his boyfriend. Canada squirmed in his seat and dropped his head on his shoulder. Prussia opened his door, slammed it and started the engine. He pulled out of La Pasion and glared at the sign one last time.

"_**La Pasion…..your name fits." **_Prussia thought to himself.

Spain walked out to the bar with Romano in his arms and glared at the bill **"**_**10,000 Euro**_** " **Spain smiled and signed the bill as he threw his credit card on the bar. The bartender took it and gave him a shy look. "The toys are in your car, sir." She replied. "Okay!" he whispered back as he tried to not awaken the Italian in his arms. Spain looked at the flashing neon sign behind the bar and smiled "_**La Pasion, I'll be back"**_ he thought to himself.

**THE END!**

A/N:** Thanks for reading! This was so hard to write! I don't know how some writers do this in no time! Who ever writes lemons, I applaud you! Anyway, I hope you had fun reading because it took me weeks to write this! (/_.\) Well, check out my other stories please? I might be writing a new story soon but can't choose an OTP to write about! _ Review if you you'd like and send me a PM! :D Peace, Bread'sPen**

**Translation Time!**

**"M-Mein Gott!"- My God**

**"¡Aye Dios!"-My God**

**"Cazzo!" –Holy Shit**

**Je Vous Veux Prussia- I want you Prussia**

**Baiser Moi- Fuck me**


End file.
